


【授权翻译】若深爱，便许他自由

by adaemmait



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Implied Slash, M/M, that damned watch, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaemmait/pseuds/adaemmait
Summary: 伊利亚被绑架了。警方找到他的时候，他倒在千里之外一个城市的路边，昏迷不醒，失去了所有记忆，身上只有一张写着U.N.C.L.E.的卡片。





	【授权翻译】若深爱，便许他自由

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Love Something Set It Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794381) by [kaijusizefeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijusizefeels/pseuds/kaijusizefeels). 



他醒来四小时之后，一个英俊的男人出现在他的病房里，身上穿着价值不菲的西装，手里提着公文包。

“早上好。”男人露出一个令人目眩的笑容，“还好吗？”

他默默点头。他不认识这个人，但对方身上有种难以言说的气质，仿佛戴着一层无形的面具，让他立刻就觉得这人有点可疑。或许是因为对方最初的笑有点像哭。

“我认识您吗？”他最终问道。

“过去我们时常一起工作。”对方淡淡地回答。

“现在，”男人把公文包放在病床上，弯腰打开锁扣，包盖遮住了他的脸，“医生说您似乎失忆了，什么都记不起来了。别担心，勒德拉姆先生，我们会——”

“这是我的名字吗？”

男人抬头看他，又笑了笑：“是的，没错。以利亚·勒德拉姆（Elijah Ludlum）先生。”

他皱起眉头。

“当然了，这不是您的本名。您的本名是帕维尔·阿尔卡季耶维奇·卡列宁。父亲是阿尔卡季·尼奇科维奇·卡列宁，建筑师；母亲是玛利亚·亚历山德罗夫娜·卡列尼娜，护士。您九岁那年他们举家从苏联逃到了美国，但恐怕直到现在您也没能改掉俄国口音。不幸的是，十年前您的双亲相继过世了。”男人停住话头，蓝眼睛专注地看着他，显然是在观察他的反应，看能否激起他记忆的火花。

他的反应只有失望地耸耸肩膀而已。

“过去五年里您一直和我们共事。”

“我们？”

“您是凯斯勒-麦弗逊（Kessler & McPherson）公司的工程师。正式的名称是美国国家化学、照明和电子公司（United National Chemical, Lighting, and Electronics），简称U.N.C.L.E.，”他轻笑一声，“后来他们觉得这个缩写太可笑了，所以改了名字。警方在您身上发现的那张商务卡片是旧版的。”

“给您，”男人递过来一个厚厚的文件夹，“这是证件。房产证、车证、银行账户、护照、驾照、选民登记证、病历、学历证明……连历年的考核结果都在里面了。”

他默默地从这个衣着体面的男人手里接过了自己人生的所有记录。“谢谢您。”男人起身时他小声咕哝了一句。对方走到他病床边那扇小小的窗户跟前往外眺望，然而外面并没什么风景可看。

“我得知您的这起事故跟工作脱不了关系。而K&M公司的董事会极力想避免被媒体曝光，或是被卷入诉讼风波。”

男人的注意力仿佛集中在窗外的天空上。他挪动一下身体，打量着这人充满古典气息的英俊侧脸。

“我被授权前来告知您，K&M公司愿意先行赔付一笔1.5万美元的赔偿金，然后每年再定期给付两次数目可观的津贴。您可以去您想去的任何地方，勒德拉姆先生，做您想做的任何事情。”

他觉得男人的语气有点伤感，但身体语言是平和而放松的。男人从窗边转过身来，坦然面对他的目光，从容地问：“您觉得这样的条件还可以吗，勒德拉姆先生？”

他咽了口唾沫，点点头，突如其来地涌起一种想伸手去触碰这个陌生人的冲动，但终究还是没有动弹。

“好极了，勒德拉姆先生。”有那么一瞬间，男人似乎犹豫了一下，或者这根本就是他的幻觉。男人回到他的身边，从公文包里取出一只朴素的手表。

“您父亲的。”男人轻声说道，把表拿给他查看，然后把软皮表带搭在他手腕上，替他扣好，手指敏捷而轻柔。表带上有个孔眼的扣痕非常明显，但男人却把带扣穿进了旁边一个孔里。松紧正合适。

男人的手上有茧子，指关节上伤痕累累。“是意外。”注意到他的目光，男人赶紧解释，“我朋友总说我是个容易惹麻烦的体质。”然后神情温柔地替他把腕上的手表整好，再次起身。

“如果您有任何问题的话，随时联系。”男人递过来一张卡片，厚卡纸上用粗体字印着K&M公司的名称，还有一个电话号码。

男人拎起公文包准备离开，但走到门口时停了下来。“我怀疑我们今后不会再见面了，勒德拉姆先生。”他慎重地说道，一字一句仿佛都深思熟虑，“祝您余生好运。”他轻轻点头示意，然后关门离去。

他躺回枕头上，把所有的文书证件都扔在一旁。左腕上的手表沉甸甸的。

真是个奇怪的交易。他想着，深吸一口气，然后意识到他还没来得及问那男人的名字。


End file.
